The worldwide cabinetry/furniture industry is quite robust, grossing billions in annual revenue. This type of success is not unexpected given the ubiquitous nature of cabinetry work in residential and commercial structures. In many applications, the cabinetry pieces are attached to a wall. In other applications, the cabinetry pieces may be freestanding.
During manufacturing and assembly of some common cabinetry items, the attachment of hardware pulls (i.e. handles and knobs) can be problematic. In particular, the hardware pulls must be precisely aligned and installed onto drawer and door faces. Otherwise, the finished cabinetry piece may have diminished aesthetics. Commonly, since the end user may select the hardware pulls to satisfy personal taste or specific applications, the hardware pull may installed on site (by either professionals or homeowners). Accordingly, the installer is without typical precision manufacturing tools during installation of the hardware pull. This may require the installer to measure and align the hardware pull to the cabinetry piece, and accurately drill the through holes for receiving the hardware pulls.
An approach to this issue is the cabinet jig device. The cabinet jig device aids the installer in aligning the hardware pull and marking the cabinetry piece for drilling and installation. The typical cabinet jig device may suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the typical cabinet jig device may be difficult to position on ornate and deep cabinet facings. Also, the typical cabinet jig device may not be suitable for European style (i.e. extra long) hardware pulls.